My Teacher's Nipple
by leviosaaaar
Summary: [KAIHUN] CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!Saat seorang murid memergoki gurunya sedang meraba bagian dadanya yang begitu-gk bisa bikin summary intinya ini Kaihun Kai!Seme Hun!Uke Yaoi/BoysLove!REVIEW JUSEYOONG
1. Chapter 1

Cast/Pair

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

and other EXO member

Genre : Romance , Humor

Rated : T+ / M

 **WARNING : YAOI ,BOYXBOY , TYPO MENYEBAR DIMANA MANA**

Kaihunismydestiny present...

HAPPY READING!

 **JONGIN POV**

Aku berada di neraka! Maksudku di sekolah,kalian mengerti maksudku bukan?! aku tidak pernah betah berada di tempat menjijikkan seperti ini

Aku tidak ingin dijadikan penerus usaha ayahku yang menekanku terus belajar. Ohhh ayolah aku ingin menjadi dancer terbaik yang ada di seoul,mengapa orang tuaku tidak mengerti perasaan ku?!

Aku berada di lorong sekolah untuk memenuhi panggilan guru kedisiplinan,aku sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan panggilan ini tapi karena ayahku mengancam akan memblokir semua akses dan fasilitas yang ia berikan akhirnya aku menurut,aku membutuhkan semua itu.

Aku sampai di depan pintu ruang guru kedisiplinan,aku langsung masuk tanpa mengetoknya dahulu,siapa yang peduli

 **CKLEK**

MWO?!

Mulutku langsung menganga. Apa yang dia lakukan?

Aku tidak mengetahui dia siapa mungkin dia guru ,apa yang dia lakukan membuatku sangat kaget!

For your information,I'm Gay .

Dan apa yang sedang kulihat sekarang adalah seorang guru kedisiplinan yang harusnya mencontohkan yang baik kepada muridnya sedang meraba dadanya kutekankan sekali lagi MERABA DADANYA.

Oh Gosh,yang kulakukan sekarang hanyalah mematung didepan pintu yang sudah tertutup.

 **SEHUN POV**

Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat heran dengan mmm dadaku oh ini memalukan,aku adalah lelaki tetapi mengapa dadaku terlihat besar dengan nipple yang menegang .

Aku mencoba untuk sedikit hanya sedikit meraba dadaku owh ini nikmat,mengapa aku menjadi teransang seperti ini?!

 **CKLEK**

YA! SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMBUKA PINTU TANPA MENGETOKNYA DAHULU?!

Aku yang sedang meraba dadaku langsung terdiam dan ohh dia kim jongin seseorang yang sering membuat ulah dan aku disuruh Tuhan mengapa aku lupa kalau dia akan kesini

Oh Oh Oh Apa dia melihat yang kulakukan tadi kuharap tidak! Dia mematung di depan pintu , ya ampun ini memalukan.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Dengan canggung Sehun melepaskan tangan nya dari selipan kemeja"O-oh Jongin silahkan duduk". Jongin yang tadi melihat apa yang dilakukan gurunya langsung tersadar "A-ah terimakasih sonsaengnim".

Keadaan didalam hening beberapa saat sebelum Sehun memulai pembicaraan "Ehem,jadi kau tau mengapa kau dipanggil untuk menghadapku Kim Jongin?" dengan sikap yang seolah santai dan tidak perduli ia menjawab "Tentu mm maaf boleh kutau namamu sonsaengnim manis?" sambil menyeringai, Sehun yang mulai jengah dan sikap Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya "Oh Sehun"kata Sehun dengan singkat,inner Jongin mulai bekerja " _manisnya sonsaengnim satu ini,dengan badan yang super seksi ,dada yang besar dengan nipple yang menegang walau dia laki laki ,bibir tipis yang sangat nikmat,muka yang oh ya ampun membuatku horny saja"_

Masih dengan seringai yang dianggap seksi olehnya ia berkata "Tentu Oh Sonsaengnim aku dengan baik mengetahui kesalahan yang kuperbuat, aku dengan sering kali tidak mengikuti pelajaran dan sering terlambat sekolah"

"Karena kau mengakui kesalahanmu aku akan memberimu keringanan dalam hukuman yang akan kau jalani, mungkin membersihkan seluruh lorong kelas 3 dalam satu bulan tidak akan membuatku kelelahan kan?" Seringai Jongin makin melebar "Tentu saja Oh Sonsaengnim aku tidak keberatan! _Itu semakin memudahkan ku untuk menghukummu Oh Sehunku yang manis"_ lanjutnya dalam hati

"Baiklah,mulai besok kau akan menjalani hukumanmu dan jangan sekali kali kabur karena aku akan selalu mengawasi mu!"

Jongin mulai berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Sehun jera dengan perbuatannya.

"Sonsaengnim,aku ingin memberi mu penawaran"

"Penawaran apa yang kau maksud Kim jongin?"

"Aku melihat kau meraba dada mu tadi sepertinya kau menginginkan sesuatu?ayolah akui saja sonsaengnim manis tidak perlu malu kepadaku"

"YA!Kau murid kurang ajar . Jangan membahas tentang hal itu, Saya hanya sedikit meraba" kata terakhir ia mengecilkan suaranya "Apakah salah saya menyentuh badan saya sendiri"lanjutnya.

Jongin makin melebarkan seringainya dengan cepat ia berjalan menyudutkan Sehun ke pojok ruangan "Oh Sehun!Aku tau jika kau kau tidak memberitahu ku kalau kau sudah pulang dari Inggris?Sengaja menggodaku dalam keadaan tadi?"

"YA!Tuan Kim ini masih dilingkungan sekolah!Lepaskan aku"

"No no no.. Baby kau sudah membangunkan serigala dalam tubuhku dan aku membutuhkanmu" dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Sehun ke satu satunya sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Nnghhh..Jo-jonginnahhh geumanhae.. kita masih di sekolahh aahhh"

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

HAI HAI HAI ... gue masih fresh /bhaks/ dalam dunia per ff-an  
ini ff gue buat krn rasa rindu yg mendalam㈳4 kepada couple kaporit gue kaihun  
jadi mohon bantuannya ya saran dan kritik diterima

Salam kenal..gue kaihun & chanbaek hard shipper

FF ini terinspirasi dari manga yang gue baca dan gue buat saat sisa ada sisa waktu pas ujian

ini masih jd percobaan klo ada yg respond kuusahain buat lanjut

tp klo gk ada ya mungkin bakal didelete  
duh gue kebayanyakan bacot

Terimakasih..3


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaihunismydestiny present...**

 **Cast/Pair**

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

and other EXO member

Genre : Romance , Humor

Rated : T+ / M

 **WARNING : YAOI ,BOYXBOY , TYPO MENYEBAR DIMANA MANA**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya**_

 _YA!Tuan Kim ini masih dilingkungan sekolah!Lepaskan aku"_

 _"No no no.. Baby kau sudah membangunkan serigala dalam tubuhku dan aku membutuhkanmu" dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Sehun ke satu satunya sofa yang ada di ruangan itu._

 _"Nnghhh..Jo-jonginnahhh geumanhae.. kita masih di sekolahh aahhh"_

 **Chapter 2**

 **JONGIN POV**

Aku mendorong tubuh Sehun ke sofa di ruangan ini,well ini suatu keburuntungan untuk diriku karena keadaan sekolah yang sekarang sepi karena waktu jam sekolah sudah lewat dari setengah jam yang lalu  
"Nnghhh..Jo-jonginnahhh geumanhae.. kita masih di sekolahh aahhh"  
"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk yang kedua kali nya baby,hukuman menunggumu.." aku berbicara dengannya sembari tanganku tetap bermain pada tubuhnya.  
"mmhhh..i-iyaa ahh aku tau akh aku salah k-khai tapi mohon le-lepaskan akuuuuh mmmh"

 **SEHUN POV**

Oh rasanya sangat nikmat,tapi aku tidak boleh terlena.  
Aku ingin berhenti tapi sepertinya tubuhku mengkhianati otakku,tubuhku merasa merindukan setiap detail sentuhan yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan.  
"Nghhh k-kaiiii-" aku menahan suaraku agar tidak mengeluarkan suara nista itu lagi.  
Aku rasa tubuhku mulai menegang,apa aku harus menyerahkan diriku kepada dia secara percuma?Ahhh Tidak aku tidak mau!belum waktunya kami untuk melakukan itu.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Kai dengan perlahan mulai memperlakukan Sehun secara tidak mungkin memperlakukan Baby nya secara kasar,ia tidak ingin Sehun terluka.  
Ia mulai menatap Sehun secara mendalam ditatapnya Sehun dengan tajam.  
Ditatap seperti itu membuat Sehun salah tingkah  
"Ya!Kai-sshi apa yang kau lakukan?!jangan menatapku seperti itu"gerutu Sehun  
"Apa salah aku menatap kekasihku sendiri?hm?"jawab Kai sambil mengelus rambut halus sang pujaan hati.  
"mmm..tapi Kai , ini masih di lingkungan sekolah,tidak seharusnya kita melakukan hal seperti tau kau merindukanku tapi,bisakah kau tahan rasa rindumu sampai kita pulang?bukankah rasanya akan leb-"ucapan Sehun tertahan oleh bibir Kai  
CUP  
"Kau tau aku merindukanmu"  
CUP  
"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?"  
CUP  
Bermula dari kecupan singkat berubah menjadi lumatan yang sarat akan kerinduan yang mendalam tiba tiba lumatan itu berubah menjadi kasar dan bernafsu  
Ohhh Kai tidak tahan lagi ia akan menghukum Sehun.

Kai mengubah posisi nya menjadi duduk di sofa sedangkan Sehun berada di pangkuannya.  
"Sluurppp..cpk"  
"Kai-ahhhh mmhh su-sudah"  
"Tidak baby kau harus dihukum"balas Kai dengan tangan yang menggerayangi pinggang ramping seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kai  
"Eunnghhhh..Kai-ahhhh mmhh" terdengar desahan tertahan Sehun,untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya ia meremat rambut Kai dan mengacak-ngacaknya.

Setelah melakukan french kiss selama kurang lebih 10 menit,Sehun merasa kekurangan oksigen,ia tidak bisa bernapas,  
ia dengan agak keras memukul mukul dada Kai untuk melepaskan ciumannya.  
Kai yang mengerti akan keadaan Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu dengan tidak rela.

Kai kembali menatap Sehun,dengan perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah leher mulus sang kekasih.  
"Sehunna~aku sangat menyukai aroma tubuhmu"  
Kai mulai mencicipi bagian favoritnya dengan jilat leher Sehun dan ia bubuhkan tanda kepemilikan yang tidak berjumlah sedikit di leher mulus sang kekasih.

Mengetahui aksi sang dominan,Sehun menjenjangkan lehernya agar memudahkan Kai untuk memberi nya tanda lebih banyak.  
"Kaiiihhhh..eungghh"  
Selanjutnya,Kai mulai menjilat dan mengulum cuping Sehun ia sematkan kissmark dibelakang cuping sang kekasih.  
Sambil menjilat cuping Sehun,tangan Kai tak tinggal diam ia mulai meraba bagian favoritnya ya!betul sekali dada, bagian favorit Kai diantara semua titik sensitif Sehun.

Ia mengusap tonjolan favoritnya di luar kemeja yang digunakan oleh Sehun.  
"AHHHH...mmmhhh" Sehun terkaget dengan aksi Kai ini tapi dengan perlahan ia mulai merilekskan tubuhnya.  
Kai memilin milin puting Sehun seperti ia bermain sudah tidak tahan lagi ia dengan kasar merobek kemeja Sehun  
BREKK  
"YA!KIM JONGIN KENAPA KAU MEROBEK BAJUKU?!" Teriak Sehun  
"hehe..aku sudah tahan lagi baby" jawab Kai dengan cengiran.  
Tanpa aba aba ia mulai meremas dada Sehun,entah apa yang diperbuat oleh Sehun dimasa lampau sehingga dadanya sedikit membesar .  
"Kau begitu indah sayangku.."  
Rona merah menjalar di pipi Sehun,dengan cepat ia menutup mukanya  
"Hei mengapa kau menutup wajah manismu?" tanya kai  
"Ah aku malu bodoh"  
Mendengar jawaban itu Kai hanya terkekeh.  
Selanjutnya,Kai mulai mengecupi bagian atas dada Sehun dengan sengaja ia hanya mengecup bagian atas dada Sehun melewati tonjolan memerah sang kekasih.  
"Kaiihh jangan menggodakuuuhhh nggh"  
"Baby aku tidak melakukan apapun.. Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?"Balas Kai  
"Kaiih..sentuh ituhhhh"pinta Sehun  
"Apa maksudmu?Katakanlah dengan jelasl"Goda Kai,ia sengaja menggoda sang kekasih karena ingin mendengar Sehun ber dirty talk.  
"KAI!"marah Sehun  
"A.A!Tidak bisaa katakan yang kau inginkan sayang!"  
"Kai kumohon sentuh putingku!jilatlah!kulum dan lumat sampai putingku bengkak!nghhhhhhh!"  
"Baiklah baby..aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan itu"kata Kai dengan nada sing a song.

Kai mulai melumat dan menjilat puting kiri Sehun seperti bayi yang tidak diberi ASI selama beberapa lama.  
"Aku sedikit berharap dada ini mengeluarkan sarinya!kkk sehingga aku bisa setiap hari menyusu kepada Sehun"kata Kai dalam hati  
Kai juga tidak menganggurkan dada kanan Sehun,dengan bersemangat ia memilin milin puting Sehun sampai membengkak.  
Bosan dengan puting kiri ia berpindah ke puting kanan sang kekassih.  
"mmhhhh..ini nikmat ouch..ahhhh"Sehun menggigit bibirnya agar menahan desahannya,ia baru ingat jika ini masih disekolah.  
Kai tidak suka mendengar Sehun yang menghentikan desahannya sehingga ia menggigit puting Sehun  
"Ahhhhh...mmmhhh Kaiihhh"Sehun melampiaskan kenikmatan nya ia mengacak acak rambut Kai.  
Sehun ingin menambahkan kenikmatan dalam dirinya sehingga ia menarik tangan Kai yang sedang berada di dadanya untuk diletakkan di penisnya yang mulai menegang,ia menyuruh Kai untuk meremas penis nya secara kasar.  
"Sentuh dia Kaiihhh..mmhhhh ini sangat nikmat akhhhh"  
Saat mereka sedang menikmati yang dinamakan surga dunia,suara langkah kaki terdengar dari luar ruangan.  
TAP  
TAP  
TAP  
Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung mencoba melepaskan kepala kai yang tenggelam di dadanya.  
"Kaiiihh ada orang di luar ssst-stop!Auw jangan menggigit nya Kai"  
Kai dengan sengaja menggigit puting sehun yang sedang ia kerjai.  
PLETAK  
"Sudah!berhenti mengerjai badanku!bereskan kekacauan yang kau perbuat Kim Jongin!"amuk Sehun  
"YA YA YA!Aissshh kau tidak bisa meninggalkan kekasihmu dalam keadaan celana yang menggembung kan Baby?!"  
"Urusi sendiri Kejantananmu!Aku tidak peduli" Acuh Sehun.  
"AISHHHH!gagal sudah aku memakanmu Oh Sehun"gerutunya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

HAI HAI HAIIIIIIII!chapter 2 lumayan panjang.. makasih lo ya atas dukungan kalian yg udah komen? ﾟﾘﾘ

Aku tau gaya penulisanku masih acak2an,alurnya juga masih berantakan  
maka dari itu aku sangat butuh saran dari kalian,itu semua sangat membantu..

Dan jangan timpuk aku! Aku tau foreplay nya masih aneh gk hot!ini belum masuk ke inti lo yaaa..  
maafkan aku baru publish cerita pertama rated nya udh M aja.

SALAM KAIHUN SHIPPER KKKK

Mind To Review?


End file.
